The Highlanders Take Disney World 2002!
by AbRaCaDaBrA
Summary: Nanana, we're going to Disney World! What's going to happen to the GL Highlander Band? WILL THEY GO COMMANDO UNDER THE KILT? Save us the horror!


The time has come...  
  
Well, it seems that every band has that time when it goes to Disneyworld.   
*random busload of bandies appears and throws flames of disagreement*   
*now hair standing straight up and face black, like Merry and Pippin...hehehehe!*   
Eh-hem.   
*brushes off a little soot*  
Well...MOST bands do. But most importantly, MY band is.   
Next week!  
And so, I figured that something's gonna happen and it's my duty as a member of FanFiction.net to write it down and report it.  
In the meantime, let me introduce you to some characters that will more than likely be featured in "DisneyWorld 2002"....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Nameless Four"*:  
*Because we can't think of anything creative with F  
Four girls united in the following ways:  
- Utterly and entirely insane  
- Perverted  
- Drawing  
- Reading  
- "Simpsons"  
- "Greg the Bunny"  
- Neopets  
- Lord of the Rings  
  
  
And the Nameless Four is...  
  
Annie - Freshman; clarinet for this trip, plays bass clarinet in concert, and baritone next marching season (secret ambitions to play contrabass, hahaha, the bass line is MINE!); sort of tall, reddish-brown hair, glasses, burns if walks five feet near open window, not eating candy or soda (and your kind and loving hostess for this story)  
  
Debbie - Sophomore; clarinet, always will be a clarinet; tall, very skinny, black hair, prone to random funny stories, also not eating candy or soda  
  
Sarah - Sophomore; first-chair saxophone, played flute/piccolo last year; medium-height, black hair, makes a great O.O face and is very protective of her rightful spot on the bandroom floor  
  
Alex - Sophomore; flute, piccolo, and, oh yeah, BAGPIPES! (After all, we ARE the GL Highlanders.) Bagpipes only for this trip; medium-height, skinny, brown-haired, sometimes known as "Hyper Piper" but can NOT take mornings very well (or at all)  
  
We are all sharing a room at the All-Star Music Hotel together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Non-Nameless Four Characters that May Show Up:  
  
Anthony - Sophomore; Mellophone, French Horn, Bagpipes, also bagpiper only for this trip; Medium-height (for a guy), black-haired, Italian, has secret ambitions to become a Weatherman or Chef Boyardee, has far too many grey shirts for his own good resulting in his name of KWGS - Kid With Grey Shirt (Sorry, inside jokes, people. I love you Anthony, you're my best friend! Even though you're so HAIRY! "Gloves"...Etc.)  
  
Andrew - Sophomore; Saxophone, mellophone next year; brownish-blonde(sorta) spiky hair, tall, punk rock star, best friends with Morgan  
  
Morgan - Sophomore; Saxophone, mellophone next year; blonde, occasionaly pink-haired, rather energetic and has a thing about rubber ducks, best friends with Andrew  
  
Christine - Freshman; Flute/Piccolo, bagpipes next year; brown-haired, Irish, very, very tiny, also goes by the name of Stine, a bandie through and through, prone to shouting "GIKAS" to me across the band room in the middle of getting ready for a competition (what that stands for, we shall never tell! mwuhahaha)!  
  
Satomi - Junior; Flute/Piccolo, playing bagpipes for this trip; black-haired, very connected to her Japanese pen (inside joke), also known as Satomz, VERY friendly and funny  
  
Sarah R - Freshman; clarinet; blonde-haired, friendly, a little hyper at times  
  
Alex Y - Freshman; clarinet (guy); black-haired, has mastered the art of sleeping right next to the loud insanities of the Nameless Four during breaks  
  
Jeff - Freshman; clarinet (guy); Brown-haired, funny, a little perverted..."He's the Man" (an inside joke from 5th grade)  
  
Vivek - Freshman; trumpet; black-haired, really funny, a little insane, really friendly  
  
Richie - Senior; Drum Major; just here because he's the Drum Major and he's bound to screw something up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Band Director People  
  
Mr. Kopcha - *thinks about Kopcha for a second, then shudders* Oh God! Get him away! Let's see...Old, has a flubbermunch, Polish I believe...Hm, not much to say, just inherently evil.  
  
Mr. Paladino (or also known as "Dave" to Jason his sex slave) - HITLER SPAWN! GERMAN EVIL GESTAPO! Known as BGA to Nameless Four and Anthony...that's "Big Giant Ass"...Teaches bagpipers and brass players the wonders of Nazi-ism...Hails to the Fatherland...balding...just...friggin...Gah!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So anyway, hope you're all getting psyched up for my story!   
*room full of people with black stares go, really flatly and monotonely (think Holy Grail), "Yaaaaay."*  
Well, I am! So, there, ha!  
Anyways, I'll be writing up our experiences some time the week after next...See you around! 


End file.
